Not Your Typical Princess
by Night of the Starry Sky
Summary: She suprise him in more ways that one. He thought she would be your typical damsel in distress princess. Until he realizes that she can take care of herself and can very possiably kill him if he were to ever face her. Stella/Noctis


**Title: Not Your Typical Princess**  
**Author: StarryNight1988**  
**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: Somewhat AU**  
**Author Notes: Just something that has been on my mind after reading some Anti Stella & Anti Stella/Noctis remarks. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy versus xiii**

In the short amount of time he spent with her he has learn that she isn't necessary your typical princess.

Behind the elegant but simple clothing, was a strong independent woman who would never wait for some prince charming or knight in shining armor to come and rescue her while she simply waits in some dark tower or in the dungeon.

Instead she would probably fight her pursuers to the death. Whether if it was her own death or theirs, and he has witness first hand her abilities in fighting.

While he was stronger in terms of physical skill she makes up in speed, and he knows quite well that many of his soldiers died by her hand during the war. He knows that his soldiers weren't necessary weak in battle either.

Shortly after they teamed up with each other after the short one year war and the amount of time that he learned about the "real" Stella.

Stella the individual, not Stella the general or Stella the last Princess of Tenebrae. He honestly found himself falling in love with her.

Not necessary feeling the attraction that he had for her before when he had first met her and saw the mask of her as a princess and learned that they were similar than he can ever imagine.

Or even when he felt the attraction for her as the general when she was a somewhat on equal par with him when they had met once or twice during the war.

He learn that Stella the person was a person that had been wounded quite deeply in the past, through the deaths of her siblings. Not to mention the fact that she is also able to see the light of Etro and knows the horrors of it.

Even though he loves his friends he also knows that they simply can't relate to him in the same way that Stella can, which causes a lot of late time talks with each other.

Not that his friends really minded, they had grown quite fond and developed an older brother type relationship with the princess from Tenebrae. He silently knows that she sees him in the same sort of manner.

She would listen to Desdian and Marcus twisted and sexual jokes or stories, and make an occasional story of the same matter which shocks the group really.

He had always figure that princesses would always be careful in what they say, always being polite, respectful and naïve in a certain sense.

He has always found Stella to be a mixture of it, she was a kindhearted person who always has her kingdoms best interest at heart.

He also knows that Stella was also a person as well, who occasionally curses usually in the heat of battle or do something else that is improper and frowned upon greatly such as fighting and tainting her hands with blood.

Not like he necessary cared or anything, in fact he was always drawn to it. She is someone who would do whatever it means possible to stay alive. Even if does mean killing her pursuer.

Besides he was much the same way.

He supposes it wasn't long after she teamed up with him that they had became lovers. Not like any of his friends were really surprised. He knows that there has always been a certain amount of attraction and understanding between them.

He slightly feels the blonde move to sit next to him on the full size bed stretching out her long legs that he recognized were covered in a stylish pair of black pants.

Not that he was necessary surprised especially with the knowledge that they would be passing through a place that would be covered in snow.

Although he admits that her new wardrobe was stylish that caused her to have a certain sense of nobility surrounding her despite her tomboy nature.

"So what's on your mind?" she questions and he can hear the slight Tenebraen accent in her soft voice.

"Hmm just musing on that you aren't a typical princess," he replies truthfully. Not that he can really keep any secrets from her in the first place.

He noticed that she made a slight face at that comment, before sly replying, "Do you want me to be a typical princess waiting for my knight in shining armor to come and rescue me?"

"No I like the fact that you aren't some typical princess," he replies. "I like the fact that you know how to fight and would probably fight to death instead of being stuck in a castle. I like the fact that you aren't necessary so guarded with your speech. Although even if you were a typical princess who needs saving I would have probably still fallen in love with you."

Stella smiles brightly at that comment, before twisting her body to kiss him softly on the lips, and he slightly twisted their bodies. So she was underneath him as he pressed feverish kisses against her lips as his hands roamed her body.

She really wasn't your typical princess, but he supposes in some ways he wasn't necessary your typical prince either.

But for now he will simply relish in that fact.

**-the end**


End file.
